The present invention is directed to the fishing lure art of the spinner lure type wherein the closest art known to me at the time of filing this application is U.S. PAT Nos. 1,870,767 to Brown of 1932; 2,493,431 to Wold of 1950; 2,497,807 to Wood of 1980; 4,201,006 to Wetherald of 1980; 4,209,932 to Pate of 1980; and 4,257,183 to Arms of 1981.